Serpent
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Dan has his days and sometimes their good, sometimes ok, sometimes bad...rarely though he has "Black Days" and on those days...the serpent strikes. (implied Phan)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is based on my friend Crystal's Script Myself Alone, which is a small series of semi-biographical monologues used to create a story. This is based on one of the vignettes, called 'Serpent' and I thought it fit Dan pretty well so..yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

On the outside Dan is an ordinary person, he has brown hair and brown eyes which are often the most common hair and eye colors a person can have. He is tall, about 6"4 which is the average height a guy can be...he has pale skin, then again most people in England have pale skin like him, although they may be slightly tanner because they go outside more but...still, pale skin is not uncommon where he's from. Even his name isn't anything out of the ordinary, Daniel is among one of the most common boy names, as is his middle name James. Yes, on the outside, Dan appears to be an ordinary boy but...deep down, there lies a serpent coiled inside his brain...

On good days, the serpent lies still and slumbers...on good days though, the serpent fails and Dan smiles and still means it. On good days, is when he films videos, and works hard editing them, those are the days are when he can laugh and be his usual self...having fun, and laughing along with Phil. Honestly, its usually Phil who brings the good days..before Phil, the good days were rare when now its the complete opposite...

Good days are when he's at his best, Ok days well...ok days aren't as good but, their still better than others. Ok days are when the Serpent is awake and waiting to strike the most, those are the days when his walls are weaker and unfortunately...ok days happen too often. Ok days are when the smiles and laughs are fake, when he overworks himself, and tries to live up to the standards others have set for him. Those are the days when an existential crisis hits, and he just lays there thinking but not for long, because ok days are when Phil can bring him out of crisis...ok days happen more than good days unfortunately...

So if there are good days, and ok days...bad days must exist too right?

Yes they do...

Bad days, are however...not the worst believe it or not.

Bad days are when the wall keeping the serpent out is at its weakest, it moves and strikes the crumbling wall shattering it to pieces. The serpent then wraps itself around his mind and keeps a tight grip, holding it firmly and refusing to let go. It clamps its teeth into him and bites down, sapping away all of the good things leaving only darkness in its wake. The Existential Crisis is worse, and Phil has a much harder time snapping him out of it...Bad days are not often, unfortunately the number of bad days are beginning to increase, and the number of ok days beginning to decrease. Thankfully, bad days aren't as often as good days...thankfully.

Bad days, are when his smiles are forced and he is more tense...when he literally has to force himself out of bed, and laugh...deep down though the snake is not happy, and neither is he.

So if there are Good days, then ok days, and bad days which aren't as bad...what is worse than a bad day?

Black Days...

Black Days are rare...they have to be, for Dan's and everyone else's sake they'd better be rare. Black Days are when the serpent builds itself a nest, and stretches its darkness in every corner of his mind...until it encases everything, and Dan is left with nothing but self-loathing and regret. On Black Days, the existential crisis is at it's worse...those are the times, when he can't even get out of bed because the serpent won't allow it. The serpent takes over his body, and won't let anyone else near him... attacking, biting, and turning him into a horrid beast that shuts himself away...On Black Days...Phil can't get through to him, no matter how hard he tries...and Dan is left alone. The serpent lays its egg and hatches only to retreat into the corner of Dan's mind when by some miracle Phil does break through...

Driven away, the Serpent awaits once more and Dan is left afraid...afraid that one day, Phil won't be there to save him from the serpent, and that it will take over...

* * *

**Ok, so...I hope you guys liked it, and while writing this I was hit with a couple of ideas, maybe Phil's point of view on one of Dan's "Black Days" and how he feels about it? I don't know, anyway, I hope you liked it XD**


End file.
